Captain to Captain
| author = Greg Cox | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 368 | ISBN = ISBN 9781501125294 | stardate = 3950.1 | date = October 2249, 2267 }} Captain to Captain is a Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Greg Cox. It is the first novel in the Legacies trilogy, and was released on 28 June 2016. Description :An epic new trilogy begins—a tie-in for the milestone fiftieth anniversary of ''Star Trek: The Original Series—that stretches from the earliest voyages of the starship to Captain Kirk's historic five-year mission… and from one universe to another!'' :Hidden aboard the USS ''Enterprise is a secret that has been passed from captain to captain, from Robert April to Christopher Pike to James T. Kirk. Now the return of the enigmatic woman once known as Number One has brought that secret to light, and Kirk and his crew must risk everything to finish a mission that began with April so many years ago...'' :Nearly two decades earlier, April and his crew first visited the planet Usilde, where they found both tragedy and a thorny moral dilemma. Today, the legacy of that fateful occasion will compel Kirk to embark on a risky voyage back to that forbidden world — which is now deep in territory claimed by the Klingon Empire! Summary The Enterprise's former first officer Number One, now captain of the comes aboard but immediately steals a Transfer Key which has been held in the custody of the Enterprise captain without the knowledge of Starfleet Command for eighteen years, then flees the ship. During Captain April's command, when Number One was a young lieutenant, the Enterprise crew discovered that the pre-industrial civilisation of the Usildar had been enslaved by alien invaders, the Jatohr. The Jatohr had crossed over from another universe to escape a catastrophe. Used to being the only sentient species in existence, they sought to bring all other life under their control. Eljor, the scientist responsible for creating the transfer process, allied himself with April and Number One and, although killed in the process, managed to transfer all the other Jatohr back to their own universe, then entrusted the key to them. However, during the course of the mission, nine Enterprise crewmembers, including all the other members of an away team Number One led, were left stranded in the other universe. Number One is returning to Usilde in the hope of using the equipment to recover the missing crewmembers. The Enterprise follows and Kirk and Spock, the only crewmembers aware of the key's assistance, beam down. They agree to help Number One, but Usilde is now in territory claimed by the Klingons, who are on their way. When they are unable to immediately locate the missing crew, Number One transfers herself to the other universe to search for them, asking Kirk and Spock to come back for her in sixty days. The pair manage to evade the Klingons and return to the Enterprise with the Transfer Key. However, Kirk's new yeoman is a Romulan agent and absconds with the key. References Characters USS Enterprise personnel (2249) :Robert April • James Cambias • Dylan Craig • Celeste Darcel • Carlos Florida • Bruce Goldberg • • Ingrid Holstine • Le May • Raul Martinez • Number One • Sarah Poole-April • Michelle Roberts • Spirit Claw Sanawey • Tim Shimizu • Lorna Simon • Cheryl Stevens USS Enterprise personnel (2267) :Lisa Bates/Sadira • Bresler • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Charlene Masters • Leonard McCoy • Kevin Riley • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Jatohr and Usildar :Banev • • Eljor • Frajas • Gagre • Onumes • • Sugol • Woryan Other characters :Guras Robert April (mirror) • Dona Cestrix • • G'Sissol • James T. Kirk (mirror) • Kodos the Executioner • Ferdinand Magellan • Gary Mitchell • N'Brullus • J. Robert Oppenheimer • Christopher Pike • Janice Rand • Spock (mirror) • Vina Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • Jatohr pod • Shimizu (courier) • (Romulan bird-of-prey) Class J starship • • • fighter jet • • Locations :Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone • Jatohr citadel • Korinar sector • Libros star system • Libros I • Libros III/Usilde Chelana II • Chippewa Prime • Earth (Amazon basin • • San Francisco • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Starfleet Headquarters) • Illyria • listening post • Memory Alpha • Mirror universe • Nova Amazonia • Octaro II • Ravenna III • Romulan Neutral Zone • Skalhem IV • Sofya V • Starbase 11 • Talos IV • Tarsus IV • Tennek VI • Tycho IV • • Zebulus Major Races and cultures :Human (Apache • Russian) • Illyrian • Jatohr • Klingon (QuchHa') • Romulan • Usildar (Winding Waters) • Vulcan Aenar • Andorian • Crellonese • Durganian • H'Ramo • Horta • Organian • Orion • Risian • Suliban • Tennekian • Trill States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Federation Diplomatic Corps • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence Science and technology :adrenaline • annular confinement beam • arboreal • artificial gravity • astrogator • axis • biology • black star • brand energy differential • brightness filter • capacitor • cephalopod • chronometer • Class M • cloaking device • cloaking field • communicator • computer • copper • cosmic string entanglement • Cygnian measles • data slate • deflector shield • delta rays • dilithium • disruptor • duranium • ecology • electrolyte • exoskeleton • fourth dimension • frequency • fungus • G-force • gas • gas giant • gastropod • graviton • gravity well • harmonic • hectare • helm • hemocyanin • hemoglobin • hologram • holographic imaging tank • impulse engine • inertial dampener • ion storm • ion trail • kilometer • laser • laser pistol • life support • log buoy • main-sequence star • matter • matter-antimatter containment • meter • metric ton • microtape • mind-sifter • mining • moon • multiversal current • multiverse • nacelle • neutronium • nitrogen • oxygen • palm beacon • parsec • phaser • photon grenade • photon torpedo • phylogeny • planet • planetary nebula • planetoid • plasma • polarity • quantum echo • quantum geography • red giant • Rigelian fever • sensor • shuttlecraft • slingshot effect • sonic shower • stellar cartography • stun-globe • subspace field coil • subspace radio • Tantalus field • terraforming • theremin • time barrier • time travel • ton • tractor beam • transfer field • transfer-field generator • Transfer Key • transparent aluminum • transporter • tri-ox compound • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • velocity • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • white dwarf • zero gravity Ranks and titles :ambassador • ambassador-at-large • assassin • biologist • bureaucrat • captain • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commodore • communications officer • cyberneticist • emissary • ensign • first officer • First Scientist • gymnast • helmsman • High Ranger • interrogator • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • major • navigator • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • professor • refugee • science officer • scientific advisor • security chief • sentry • seraph • Surveillance Deputy • technician • terrorist • transporter chief • veterinarian • yeoman Other references :1967 • 2249 • 2267 • 20th century • Aetherian seraph • airfield • algae • Altair water • antennae • Antosian puff pastries • asteroid • avalanche • axe • Babel Conferences • backpack • bark • barnacle • basket • baton • battering ram • binoculars • blossom • boots • branch • breastplate • bridge • bromeliad • bulkhead • cactus • canopy • cantaloupe • carryall • cement • clasper • club • coffee • cream • crop • cuttlefish • deforestation • déjà vu • Denevan bloodhound • diplomacy • dormitory • dragonfly • dress uniform • Earth-Romulan War • effigy • evasive maneuvers • farm • five-year mission • flute • frond • fungus • gourd • greenhouse • grizzly bear • gymnasium • hangar • hatchet • hawk • hermaphrodite • Illyrian mango • insect • labor camp • landing party • lava • leaf • lichen • Luddite • mace • machete • manacles • melon • mold • mollusk • moss • mugato • museum • mushroom • • nerve pinch • oar • officer's mess • operations center • orangutan • Organian Peace Treaty • palace • Peleian magmaphile • Piklite tiger trap • pirate fleet • power plant • Prime Directive • punchbowl • quarters • raft • rain forest • ration • red alert • redwood • Rigelian caviar • ring • river • sap • saw • scotch • scuba gear • scuttlebutt • seatbelt • sexuality • shed • shrub • sea shell • sickbay • silo • skeleton key • slingshot effect • slime devil • sling • snake • spear • spider • squid • stardate • Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265) • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • stone • Stone Age • stylus • sugar • T'Wispian marshes • tentacle • theremin concert • thicket • Time of Awakening • tranya • tree • Venusian karaoke • waldoes • water • white-water rafting • wood • World War III • year • yellow alert Appendices Timeline }} External link * category:tOS novels